


By the light of the sun

by pairatime



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy
Genre: Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being part of The Legacy isn’t always safe, so Nick worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the light of the sun

He could hear the fight above him. He could hear it but he couldn’t see it or do anything about it.

He could hear the yells and screams as the rest of the team tried to battle the all too corporeal ghosts that had taken over this building. He could hear the snap of furniture, likely tables and chairs, as they were being broken. He could hear the thud of bodies, most likely his friends, being thrown into walls. He could hear it all but that was all he could do.

All he could see was the room he was trapped in. The room was empty and decrepit, its walls bare, in some spots even of drywall, and the floors looked so weak that they were being challenged just to keep him on this floor and not drop him to the one below. He could see the remains of the two construction workers whose disappearance had lead them to this case.

And he couldn’t do anything, because he was chained to the wall. The ghosts had found the one solid beam to wrap the chain around with the other side tight around his neck while also wrapped firmly around his hands and ankles, just to make sure he wasn’t going anywhere, not even to help the others were just right up the stairs.

Stairs that were only a few feet from him but they might as well have been miles away for all he could do.

And then Nick saw Philip. Standing at the top of the stairs. He also saw the misshapen and decaying ghost standing behind his friend. He couldn’t call out soon enough and suddenly Philip was being thrown forward.

Nick heard the crack from Philip leg as he watched the priest tumble down the stairs end over end until he landed a few feet from where Nick was chained.

Nick tried to call to his friend, tried to wake him, but he wouldn’t and the ghost was coming closer until it reached Philips body, thrust it’s hand inside.

***

He awoke with a gasp as he sat up in his bed grabbing his gun under the pillow until he realized he was in his room one Angle Island.

Nick slumped back against the heavy wood headboard while just breathing, letting his heart stop racing. Every night this week it had been the same, back in that room, seeing Philip fall, die. It didn’t matter that it hadn’t happened that way, that in reality he’d called out fast enough; that Philip had dodged, had used his holy water. His dreams didn’t care.

So like every night this week Nick found himself sneaking down the hall into Philips room and creeping into a chair along the wall, watching. Just until the first rays of the sun, then he’d head back to his room. Just to make sure Philip was all right. He just needed to be able to see Philip whole and unbroken, hear his Irish tongue mumbling.

He just needed to know his friend was safe, was okay.


End file.
